


Silence of the Lambs (Yandere Hannibal X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Jack Crawford is at his wits end, he sends two trainees to one of the most dark killers in the state..Hannibal Lector. If they want to bring justice and save the latest victim and future victims of 'Buffalo Bill' they'll have to team with him. But that may be the wrong move.Original idea was by... https://www.quotev.com/nightdereI am helping her co author this as well. I hope you follow the link and show her some love!





	1. Meeting Hannibal The Cannibal

Two girls ran through a course, climbing ropes, avoiding branches an jumping over logs. "Scuse me dears, Crawford wants to see you two." A slight accented male voice of an FBI agent sad as the two stopped and nodded, smiling. 

'Thank you." They said as they made their way inside.

Both looked around as they couldn't find Crawford, looking into a room they saw two male agents. "Looking for Crawford (Name) and Clarice?" they nodded. "He'll be back soon why don't you two wait for him in his office." They nodded, leaving the room.

Both the girls waited in Crawford's office looking at the items in his office to occupy themselves. "Hello Starling, (Last Name).

"Both look up to see Crawford. "sup Crawford?" (Name) asked a more laid back smile on her face.

She was known as the more laid back and sligtly crude humor at times. Clarice was more up tight and to the point, not joking as much as (Name). It was a wonder they got along so well, which is why he was going to ask them to do a special job for him. "Well, I have a job for you two." 

"A job?" (Name) asks cocking a brow. 

"Yes, well, actually more of an errand." Jack Crawford says to them. "We have been getting information from some serial killers we have been getting help from all but one. I want you two to speak with him."

"And who would that's be?" Clarice asked as Jack looked at her.

"Are you familiar with Hannibal?" He asked. 

"Hannibal the Cannibal?" Clarice says. 

"Hehehe, it rhymes." (Name) chuckles. 

Clarice elbows (Name) lightly. 

"I know of him." (Name) says. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Born in Lithuania, lived in Baltimore Mary Land, was a psychiatrist and has been in a insane Asylum for killing and eating his victims."

Jack nodded. "Well I want you two to go and interview him."

The two look at each other and nodded, it would be one hell of a day.

(Name's POV)

We made it to the Aslyum in Baltimore. We talked to Dr. Chilton he was kind of a perv and I did not like the way he looked at Clarice. We make it into the cell holding the four worst. As we walk down. One guys says... 'I can smell your Cunt.' We made it to the last cell. 

There stood Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

We look at him, he was already standing as if he was already ready for us to be here.

I didn't like it here, I didn't like men. Sure not all men are bad like not all women are bad but... it's scary to me and all the people here were men.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter." I greet him. "My name is (Name). This is my peer Clarice. We are here to learn from you." I tell him choosing my words carefully. 

He looks at Clarice than me. I felt like his eyes were penetrating my soul. He was probably analyzing us, it's what he does. But it was scary. He looks between us some more before he smiled at us both.

(Hannibal's pov)

"Hello Miss Clarice, Miss (Name). May I please see your credentials." I ask them. They nod and pull out there IDs. I look at them. "Closer." They put it closer. "Closer." They stretch there arms out. (Name) eyes are not meeting mine when I look up at her. I glance over Clarice Starling's. I played more attention to (Name's) she was shaking slightly. Which made me sad for some reason. I wanted to grab her and comfort her. "These are temporary. Your not really FBI?"

"T-Tranies..." She muttered as she looked down and Clarice stood straighter. 

"Trannies? Jack Crawford sent me Tainnies. He must be busy."

"Like (Name) said here to learn from you Dr. Lecter." 

"Of course please, sit." I tell them.

"Are these your sketches?" (Name) asks. "There beautiful." 

"Yes, they are. Thank you (Name)." I thank her. Beaming on the inside. 

"You drawled them all from memory?" Clarice asks. 

"Well a memory is all I have than a view." I tell her. 

"Impressive." (Name) mutters. The "I can hardly remember when I learned to ride a bike..." She said, her gaze still on the pictures I had drawn. 

Clarice seems to not like me looking at (Name) she clears her throat and says. "If you good fill out this qustionared. Dr. Lecter."

We are just doing what our supperious requested of us. It seems a little rude that you would think it was our idea." (Name), says a little confident. "Dr. Letter of course we will not be able to 'dissect' you with this tool. You are a man who will only let you true self be known when he wants it and to whom. I hope you have a good day. We will most likely never see each other again She tells me. 

I wanted to grab her and kiss her. She knew I was no simple man. Not only that but she is breath taking. Someone I could see myself with. I did not want her to leave. 

"(Name)..." Clarice says. 

(Name) sighs and apologies. "Sorry for my rudeness. But if we are not going to get what we came for. I see no point in staying so you can mock us."

I look at her, contemplating. "You want to know what I think of when I see you two?" I ask as she looks at me confused. "What would that be?"

"I see in Starling a girl who thinks she can get a nice bag and cheap shoes. To change her background but she is always a little bit away from being white trash." I tell her. She tenses and looks ready to snap at me. Interseting... "You on the other hand. Remind me of a frighten child or kitten. Something happen in your past to make you afraid. So you want become FBI so you don't have to be afraid anymore. You are a laid back person but feel more than you let on. You also want to prove everyone wrong that you are not that scared child that they most likely believe you are and will always be." 

She looks me in the eye for the first time. When our eyes met. My heart slipped several beats. She was not just beautiful. She was like an angel. A fallen angel that was sent to me to be mine and mine alone.

She quickly looks away and begins leaves.

I saw her eyes, they were glazed with tears, something must have really hurt her. "Tell me now, what happened to make you so scared?"

She pauses and bites her lip. "My father... He was and is a sick man. Did many terrible things to children from five to thirteen... I was always his favourite..." She takes a deep breath. 

I felt rage build up in me, I know what she meant. I want to do nothing more than hunt that man down and kill him in the most hellish way. To make him pay for daring to touch her.

I hated how he did that. I was going to kill him. "I see, even though I'm insane and a cannibal, it is disgusting to do such." I said.

"I agree, children are innocent and pure. To destroy that by doing something so... vulgar. You take away there innocence." She takes a deep breath. "Thank you Dr. Lecter even someone like you can have morals. I did not expect that."

I smiled a smile that would only be seen on a mad man but it worked because I was in here. "I know that it is wrong. Was he ever caught?"

No... no one but my mother believed me. Everyone thinks he is such a good man. In fact he works here in this hospital as a psychiatrist." She sighs. "He use to work with children who had mental illness so they could not tell anyone. He deemed me crazy for me saying he did those... things. Luckily my mom divorced him and moved us away."

"He had touched me but luckily he couldn't get far enough to... But still the touches haunt me... I can't sleep at night without waking up scared for my life and for my sanity." 

"Name) we really should get going." Clarice tells her putting her hand on (Name's) shoulder. 

"Yeah. Your right." She says with a smile. "Thank you Dr. Lecter, talking about it. Made me feel a little better." 

They begin to leave. I did not want her to leave I wanted to speak with her some more. And oh so much more.

(Name's POV) 

We started to leave when a man sounded like he was touching himself. 

"I bit myself," he says look at the blood. Then flings his sperm at us. 

I went blank after that happened. I could distantly here Hannibal calling us over and asking if I was okay. Then he told Clarice something and telling her to get me out of here. I looked at the ground, I was so close to fainting as I took heavy breaths to calm down. I had tears in my eyes as I just wanted to leave.


	2. Bye Miggs

Clarice and I made it home that night. I was quite most of the night. Clarice respected my space. She knew when to talk to me and when to let me breath. We started dinner a simple pasta fish that is when she started talking to me. I looked down as my eyes fell on my plate as I began to play with the food.

"Why did to tell yourself so much about yourself to him?" She asks. "We were told not to let him on our heads."

"I know I am most likely not going to see him aging." I tell her. "Jack will probably take me off the case and it is good to get it off my chest. Not bottle things up.

"...I suppose it was burning you up huh? You never told me that (Name)"

"It was and how do I tell my best friend and roommate that my dad is a pedophile?" I ask her. "And he touched me when I was only eight years old?"

Clarice looked at me and got up and hugged me as I tensed and blushed brightly.

"You know you can tell me anything. You know I would never hurt you like that right?" Clarice asks. 

"Of course. I-" I was cut of by Clarice kissing me. It was a chaste, soft lingering kiss. It sent sparks through me like nothing else. "W-what?" 

"I love you, you idoit." She says. 

I kiss her this time but more deeply I am so glad she loves me the way I love her! "I love you too." I had never thought she would ever like me like that, lesbians aren't accepted as much. "I've loved you for so long." 

 We decided to head to the bedroom. Which is spent the night in each others arms. No we did not do anything we just held each other.

-Time Skip-

We are currently at home after training today. When I get a call from Jack Crawford. I answer the phone. "Hello, (Last Name) speaking.

"Hello, agent (Last name) I have some news for you." He said as I sat down on a chair nearby.

"Sure, what happened?"

"Migg's is dead." I nearly drop the phone when I hear this. I could not believe my ears. 

"How did he die?" 

"Dr. Letter was whispering to him all afternoon. He was found dead at bed check. He swallowed his own tounge." He tells me. 

"H-How... How did that happen?" I ask with wide eyes that held shock. I couldn't belive my ears.

"We believe that Lecter was, trying to avenge you are Clarice. He said that vile bastared dirtyed her. With his filthy seed. We worn you to be careful, both you and Clarice. Be safe. Also look up the name that he told you."

"O-Of course." I shakily. "Clarice has a lead on that." 

"Oh, and Dr. Chilton wants you to speak to Dr. Lecter alone. Clarice can follow that lead. You speak with Lecter." Jack tells me. 

"O-okay." I agreed to go and speak with Dr. Lecter. "Have a nice night."

"You too, be safe alright? I don't want a friend hurt." He said that made me feel less scared. He was a nice man.

-timeskip-

It was raining as I walked into the building, shuddering a bit as I rubbed my arms as Berney looked at me. "You alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded and opened the door as I walked in to Hannibal's cell.

"Hello Dr. Lecter." I tell him. 

"Hello (Name)." He says starting at me.

shivered again as it was cold down here and I was slightly wet from the rain. He titled his head before walking to the corner and pushed the food slot out with towels.

I take it and thank him. "Thank you Dr. Lecter." 

"Call me Hannibal." He says. 

"I think that is highly inappropriate." I tell him.

"It is much more polite to me if you would call me Hannibal" he said

(Hannibal's pov)

"How can I be rude to you when you patiently listen to me." She sighs. "Alright... Hannibal." 

I smile kindly at her. I know she cannot see me. But the way she said my name and did not deny me.

It made me happy. Soon enough the lights turn on as I turn to her as the lights turn on.

She had the towel on her head and shoulders. She had a small smile on her lips. I was warmed by the smile. 

"Why are you here?" I ask honestly curious. But please she was hear. 

"Dr. Chilton wanted me to talk to you." She says. "I do not know why. Maybe to use me to pick your brain." 

She frowns at that. 

"I assume it is about Miggs." I said a disgusted tone in my voice. 

"Yeah, he probably saw that you did not care for what he did. And the fact you were whispering to him." She says distastefully. "You seem to have protected me... in your own way."

I nodded as she looked down and away. I did as much as I could.

"You should not have done that." She whispers. 

I disagree. I should have done much more and servered him to her. I do not understand why she disagrees. 

"You are a least find me interesting." She says. "But I do not know what could have caught your eye."

I walked over and smirked at her as there were many reasons she did. "You remind me of my sister." She really didn't remind me of her though.

"Your lying." She tells me. 

"Why do you think I am lying." I ask curious. 

"I did a two month report on you. My class, we were all giving a serial killers life to follow. Yes you loved your sister. But when she was killed it changed you. I know you hold your sister on a high point. They way you look at me is not the way of a older brother remembers a dear sister..." She trails off. "No, it is different, darker and almost possessive. Like I am a possession and you do not like your things touch by anyone else. I am yours to do with what you see fit."

"I ook at her. "Wrong." I said and it was the truth that she was wrong but close. "I oddly find you as a friend." 

She looked at me. "You haven't known me for that long." 

"Some friendship can be built on something small." I tell her which it is true. Though I see her as more than a friend. Much more. 

"I guess your right. Though it does not happen to me often." She says. "Almost never. Only once actually, Clarice." 

She gets a love struck look on her face and beautiful smile. I am enraged that it is not for me. Clarice did not deserve her and she should not be attracted to women in the least. 

"I-I mean it''s amazing. Clarice accepted me for who I was... I've been harassed because of it..."

"Your attracted to women?" I ask already knowing the answer. 

"Yes and no. I do not see the gender though I lean more towards women. That is probably cause what happen to me. Though I do not condemed all men. I just am more nervous around them." She sighs. "It would take a lot for me to fully trust a man." 

I look at her. "That makes a lot of sense. How will you deal with the hate you will get?" At that her gaze went down.

"I... I don't think people are accepting of that huh? ...I don't know." She said as she sat on the floor. "My mom cried when I told her. But she accepted me for me. She even tried to take me out to one of the few gay bars." She than chuckles. "She got uncomfortable when she was getting hit on, by some of the women."

She then frowns. "I met clarice when I was nine but we moved around so much I had only talked via letters. Oh how I would smile whenever I received one and immediately replied." She chuckled as she began to look down. "Heh, I'd worry if it took more than a week." I said.

"You love her don't you." I nearly spit.

"Yes, a couple nights she kissed and told me that she loved me." She grins. "I was never happier."

I normally didn't care about others lives but if she was with a girl then I couldn't have her, well... her being with me willingly.

"We even both decided to go to the same college and go to the FBI academy together. I have been protective of her and her me." She tells me smiling happily.

Which I scowled mentally at. I don't think starling deserved her at all. She was mine but I didn't show it.

"That is a good thing to have... especially with the murders that occurred lately."

"Yes, I they have been absolutely terrible. Another act of a vulgar man." She says frowning. "Poor women being taken."

"Yes." I agree but I do not really mean it.

I didn't care really.

"It's not like all men are bad, I'd feel just as bad if they were men. It's not one genders fault." She said. "Don't get the wrong idea, I think women should have the same rights as men but no gender is better than the other."

We talk until Clarice shows up. Wet as well (Name) shares the towel with her as well.


	3. Cooking For Hannibal

I made it home after a long argument with Dr. Chilton. He wants me to watch Hannibal like he is some sort of lab rat. Jack also wants me to be the middle man in his deal with Lecter. If he takes it or not has still yet to be seen. I am truly baffled by it. Clarice did not like the idea of me spending any of my free time with Lecter. I felt bad cause we did not have a choice in the matter. We are both helping catching Buffola Bill. I sat on the couch with Clarice, we both weren't happy with how things went. Now in my free time I have to see the cannibal.

"I So I was wondering we should go on a date." Clarice says coming out of no where with it. 

"Really!?" I ask excitedly. "Like our first date?" 

"Yes, of course what else would I mean?" 

"I don't know. I haven't gone dates in a while." I confess. 

"Well we are going to have a dinner and a movie night. Kind of old fashioned but nice." She says. 

"Well let's hope on the night we plan it nothing goes wrong with Hannibal the Cannibal or Buffalo Bill." We kiss deeply on the couch and start to fool around. 

She ended up giving me a hickey. I am going to have year a scarf. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's pov)

I woke up next to clarice seeing as we now share a bed. I stretched and walked to the mirror quietly as she slept like a rock. Looking in the mirror I saw the hickey she left, who knew Clarice would be like that?  
I smiled though as I knew it really shouldn't matter, this wasn't the 1940's we should be accepted. Even if we weren't who gives a fuck? 

I hear the phone ring. I go to answer it. "Hello, (Last Name) speaking."

"Hello it is Jack. How are you (Name)?" Jack asks. 

"Good." I answer simply. 

"I have a experiment to run by you. Dr. Chilton learned you were a good cook. He wants you to cook for Hannibal." 

"What, why?" I demand to know. 

"Dr. Chilton says he hardly eats his meals. So he pulled some strings to see if he will react differently with someone he considers... a 'friend'

"Yeah... I guess I will do it." I said sighing. 

"Before careful to catch Lecter's eye is never a good thing. Be safe and have good day." 

"Yeah you have a good day too." I tell him. 

'Now I have to cook for him?' I think to myself. 

I guess it could be a thanks in a way for him listening, even agreeing that even though he was a cannibal and a killer... My father was a disgusting and vile man. That he didn't curse me out for my sexuality... If he wasn't a killer and a cannibal he may have been someone I wouldn't mind bumping into every now and then but he was, he was a killer and someone I was scared of. 

I grab some ingredients and began to cook, something that wasn't too big of a mess and something quick.

-time skip because even though I like cooking I don't like writing about the cooking progress-

I made my way to the asylum, after yelling at Chilton for a bit about how I'm not some maid service and he should get better cooks and feed them better.

I walk down to Hannibal the food is still hot and I had paper plates and plastic forks. I just hope he does not use them for anything other than eating. Hannibal is sitting there calmly he looks over me and smiles. It was not an insane smile. 

"You made me something to eat?" He asks. "How did you get that by Dr. Chilton?" 

"He actually wanted me to cook for you. See how you would react to a friend's food. Since you have such fine tastes." I tell him. "Honestly I think he is trying to use me as a tool to... 'Disect' you. You do not have to eat it if you do not want too."

He walked over to the food slot as I put the food in and pushed it in the cell as he picked it up.

"Thank you." he said calmly, much like he says everythig.

 He look at me. "Are you going to eat with me?" 

I blush then figure. "You think I would poisons it? First I would not waste good food with poisons. But if it will ease your mind. I will I ask some from the tray and eat a few bites. "Now if I were to poison it I will die too." 

He just nods and takes a bite. He did not have much a reaction. But when does he? 

"It is good. Not the meats to my tastes." He pauses. "But we'll seasoned and cooked." 

"Thank you." I say blushing.

I guess I was just glad he wasn't offended or anything like that. "You are a good cook, though I would not wish to trouble you everytime you see me." 

"Jack wants me to make Dr. Chilton happy. So if he wants it. I have too." I tell him. "I don't mind. Though I do not want Chilton to think I am his maid. He should just get better food and cooks. You are still a person and you are paying for your crimes. People should have some respect for the fellow man." 

"You are interesting women." He says.

I smiled at that and playfully winked. As I felt more comfortable around him as he showed more humanity than I thought he would. "I guess I am huh?"

(Hannibal's pov)

I never thought she would be such a good cook. I can only imagine what she could do with human meats, delicious... when she playfully wink at me I felt pride. It may have been playful but it means she is getting more comfortable with me. 

And that's what I wanted so I could have her. Possibly get it into her head that Clarice was cheating on her but now was far too soon. I hear the bars door open and someone walks down. (Name) instantly drops her empty plate and backs up towards the glass. Her head is tilted to the side slightly so I can see the horror on her face. It could only mean one person is there her father.

"Hello, (Name)." He says as he walked into veiw.

She shook, looking like she was frozen with fear and she was. "G-Go aw-away!" She yelled as she didn't look at him. She didn't seen like she could either. 

"Come on I have not seen you in almost two decades. You may think I am a bad man. But I am not. You are just unwell." He says to her. 

"I-I am Not Crazy!" She yells. 

"Not Crazy just delisuianol." He tells her. 

I want to kill him right then and there. He was hurting my (Name). Not physically but emotionally. Which is still unforgivable. He reaches out to touch her. She screams as if she has been stabbed or hit. She presses her full body agents the glass. He looks regretful from scaring her which only makes me angrier. He has no right to be near her. Let alone be alive.

I glared heavily as I looked at the man. "Step away from her sir." I said as I tried to remain calm but it was hard to not want to tear his face off. He wasn't even fit to eat.

He looks at the fear on his daughter's face then to me. He knew he was not going to get farther with her. So he left. She crumbled to the floor leaning up against the glass wall. Tears running down her cheeks. I wish I could hold her close to me to help her calm down from the fear she felt. She curled into a ball protecting her self. I start to hum a Lullaby I use to sing my sister. She slowly started to calm down. Enjoying the comfort I could give her. She closed her eyes as I stuck two fingers and played with a strand of her hair though she didn't yell or push me away. 

"Thank you." She whispers leaning her head closer to me.

Though I think she did it unknowingly.

"He has no right to touch you." I tell her. 

"Sometimes I wish he was dead. I know it is bad to think that but... Anytime I saw him when my mom divorcing him. I was afraid." She sniffs. "I guess I am still that afraid little girl." 

I looked at her. "I agree with you, but you have every right to be scared." I said as she leaned into my touch more. 

She realized what she was doing a pulled away. I did not want her too. But she did. I allowed her to get up without saying a word. 

"I-I have to go." She said. "Thank you again and have a nice day Hannibal."


	4. Severed Heads and Love Notes

(Hannibal's pov)

I sat on my bed, holding a piece of paper with my smile wide as all hell. I had finally got Barney to contact a former 'friend' old mind. She was skilled at what she does. She will take care of My (Name's) problem. She will kill (Name's) worthless father. And send her his head with this letter. This letter will contain my feelings for her and I will even sign it. I know (Name) would know it is me. But I want the world to know why I had done this for her. A warning to anyone else who would ever hurt her. No one will ever harm her again. Also soon no one but me will be able to touch her. Especially not Clarice, no (Name) was mine and only mine. I wasn't shy of killing for her on once I was out here. 

Just to get out of here. Then it will all fall into place. I have more than plenty money stashed away and it has been growing only bigger. We of course will leave the country. Everyone in America would be looking out for... 'Hannibal the Cannibal'. 

But they wouldn't have any success in doing it. I'd make sure of that.

-Time Skip- 

(Name) POV)

I am working on my report for Jack as I have a cup of tea. I drink my cup slowly when I hear a knock on the door. I open it up to see a package on the doorstep. I pick it up and notice a letter on it. With my name on it. I decide to read it first before opening the package.

I picked it up, the writing was nice, in cursive too. I didn't know who sent me it. The only person I knew personally who wrote in cursive was my mother.

I began to read it. 

'My Dearest (Name) I am glad you have come into my life. Everyday that I see you is a blessing. I hate when you are with others and when someone hurts or scares you. I know you are afraid of men. I do not want you to be afraid of anyone espically myself. I love you so you are a fallen angel here to grace me with your kindness and beauty. You were made for me, I was never more glad to have been caught when I was. I may have never met you. That would be a tragedy. You were right. You are mine, my future lover and wife. I will gladly kill for you if I were free. To let you know you are loved. No one desrevs you, except me of course. I hope you enjoy the gift I had prepared for you. I wish I could have done it myself. See you soon my love. 

Forever yours, Hannibal Lecter'

My hands shook slightly as my eyes drifted to the package as I slowly opened it only to drop it and scream loudly as I began to cry. My legs gave out as I crawled away from the open box and out rolls my father's head. I curl in a ball and cry. I can smell the blood and death from my father's head. It is so scary I do not want to see Hannibal again. I won into my knees and eventually fall asleep from crying.

Clarice's pov)  
I walked in a bit late, I hope I didn't keep (Name) waiting too much "(Name)? You sleeping?" ...I didn't get an answer when I smelled blood. My eyes widened as my body tensed. 'Fuck Fuck Fuck, what the hell happened?! Is she hurt!?' I thought as I ran to the room only to gag. I saw a head on the ground, almost looking like the way Moffett's was. When I looked around more I saw (Name) passed out and a note on the ground.

I quickly read the note and instantly grew angry. Hannibal is in 'love' with my (Name). I loved her for so long and wanted to get her away from him. He does not deserve the time she gets with her. She is kind and he is a murderous insane cannibal. He is not good enough for her. I call Jack and tell him then pick (Name) up and set her in the chair.

Jack said he was on his way as he began to get concerned as I wouldn't tell him what I saw in the package.  
Awhile later a knock sounded on the door as I ran over and opened it.

"Hello, Starling. You said (Name) got a package from Dr. Lecter?" 

"Yes, I did not touch it." I tell him. "(Name) is a asleep in the chair. She was on the floor when I got home."

He looked at her and sighed. "May I see it?" I nodded and picked it up and showed it to him as his eyes widened.

He looked at head and we placed it back in the box. I then hand him the letter. He read it carefully then looked over to (Name). 

"She is in danger, but I think she should still see Lecter. Until we catch Buffalo Bill." He says. 

I shake my head and glare at him I disagree completely. 

"No way I'm gonna put her in his arms basically!" I yelled. I wouldn't let him touch her

"Clarice we need someone Lecter trusts. His 'love' for her makes him trust her. I know you love her and are in a relationship with her. If we send you Lecter will just close up or insult you. We cannot risk that and he won't talk to anyone else." 

"H-How did you know-" I began but he cut me off. 

"I am a good detective. I do not judge you or (Name). You are both good. From what (Name) said she knew Lecter had a strong possessive obsession of her. She will make a good agent. So will you. That is all that matters. Even though I do not agree with your lifestyles." He tells me. 

I glared slightly, he can shove it up his ass! "Well that's nice bit welcome to the present day, it doesn't concern you though." I said.

"I know." He says. "We will have some protection detail out on Your house. And we will have your mail checked too. She will report after every meeting with Lecter. If it gets more dangerous we will make new arrangements. 

I reluntantly nod at him. Then he takes the box and the letter. (Name) starts to wake up. I smile sadly at her and go to make tea for us. She looks around confused before she began to weep as I ran into the room to comfort her.

She sobbed into my chest. I hated that Hannibal has hurt her. I had a crush on her since we were kids. She meant so much to me. "Shh, it is okay I am here." I tell her soothing her. 

"He killed my dad and sent his head here." She sobs. "I may of hated him but I did not want a sever head in our home..."

I rubbed her back. "I know (Name)... I know... and Jack certainly won't help us either." 

I said as she looked at me. "W-What do you mean?"

"He needs you to continue to see Lecter..." I tell her she sobs. "Shh shh, it will be okay. We can and will get through this. All we have to do is catch Buffalo Bill."

She slowly nodded as she cried into me.

Soon she calmed down and we have tea. I told her how much I loved her and that I will always be there for her. We began to kiss. She wanted to feel loved from someone who made her feel loved and safe. I am so happy to be that person. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I smiled. I never thought I'd ever share such a sweet moment with her. As I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kiss deeply enjoying each other's embrace. We slowly began to undress and we made love for the first time. It was amazing she was an amazing lover and we both came multiple times. We fell asleep tangled in one another. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's pov) 

I turn to see Clarice still asleep as I smiled, the memories from last night were amazing... I look at the time. Realizing I am going to be late to seeing Hann- Dr. Lecter. I don't want to see him. But I am reassured that I am doing good cause I have Clarice. I get on my way to see Dr. Lecter. 


	5. deal...?

I looked at the door and took a deep breath, my hands shaking. I didn't want to see him but I had too...even if I was scared. Even if I wanted to stay with Clarice. I probably smelled like her didn't I? I mean I did wear her shirt in my rush..

(Hannibal's pov)

I see her walk in. She has hickeys on her neck. She also smells like sex. I knew she had sex with Clarice. I wanted to grab her and pinned her to any area and fuck her. Punish her for her adultery. She may not know it but she is mine. She will be punished when I get out of here. But I will put her back together and show her love. I also hated that she didn't even try to hide the hickeys or the fact that she even had sex. Like she was trying to make me jealous.

"You had sex, (Name)." I say simply trying to stay calm not to scare her. 

"Yes, I did." She admits blushing. "Though it is none of your buisness." 

"Oh, but it is." I say gaining her attention. "You are mine you may not know it yet. But you are mine. Or you just don't want to admit it."

Her eyes looked at me "I'm not yours. I am with Clarice, I love her. She had made me feel loved and accepted, especially last night"

"I could do that and more." I tell her. "You were made for me. Rather you want to admit it or not. You were." I tell her. "Someone for me to be with to have for the rest of our time. I know you will be mine even if I have to force you. You will love me eventually you are my other half. Just as much as I am yours."

She looked fearful she when I said force. I regretted it for only a second. I meant what I said, if I had to force her I'd force her she'd love me eventually if I was the only person to see her.

"I can imagine what it would be like to be inside you. To feel you tighten around me and have you scream in pleasure." I shudder. "Can you imagine it how it will be to loose your Virginty?" I ask her. 

Her eyes widen. "You do not if I am a virgin." She says blushing. 

"Oh, I know for a fact you do not smell like a trace of blood. And they way you reacted before and our talks. You have yet to be penetrated deeply enough. You are still intakecked. I will gladly be the one to break it down."

She is near tears now. I know she does not want to hear this but she needs to. She held her head in her hands as she shook her head but she needed to know... she needed to know she was mine. "Especially for your adultery with Clarice."

She kept shaking her head in denial. Like she could just wish this all away. I knew she couldn't and so did she. I looked at her as she held her head. Though I knew it was hurting her I had too. "You know once I get out of here I'm not going to be happy for what you had done with Clarice."

"You will not touch her! She is my everything. If you ever hurt, I will kill you or take my own life." She says. Determantion in her eyes. 

I felt my heart drop. The though of finding her dead on the floor. In any form is heartbreaking.

"I didn't mean that (Name)." I said as she looked at me confused "Come closer and I'll tell you." She seemed hesitant before walking until her ear was against the glass. "If you come to me once I escape. I will let your darling Starling live. She will be safe and sound but you must be with me. And me alone." I touched her hand through the holes. "Just know I love you and no one will ever harm you once I get out."

She whimpered and nodded "A-Alright... Fine..." She nodded.

"Good girl. Your punishment will be very pleasurable for the both of us." I tell her. 

She let silent tears fall. I could tell she loved Claric soon I will earse Clarice from my (Name) life. She didn't need such a vile being in her life. She shouldn't have laid her hands on my (Name).

"Wi-will you make me eat h-human meat." She stutters. Wiping at her tears. 

I think for a moment before answering. 

"I might..." I said truthfully before I tapped her shoulder as she turned to me as I licked her tears as best I could. She shudder but did not pull away. She is learning that she is mine. Yes, it will take her time to adjust but she will. She will love me and we will be happy. 

"I don't want people to die." She whispers. "If I am with you. Everyone will see me as a Crimminal."

"Or they'd see you as a victim of some obsession." I said as she looked down and cried.

"Is either really good?" She asks. "I will be with someone you is obsessed with me. And I will be seen as an accomplice or a victim. I swore i would change there view of me I wouldnt be that scared little girl anymore. And I would uphold the law." She bites her lip. "If I am with you that is all gone."

I look at her. "Like it or not you'll be mine." I said as my grip on the glass tightened as she looks away and runs out the door as she bumped into Chilton as she made hand movements and Chilton looked over at me. 

He walked over to me and glared. "You leave that poor girl alone." He tells me. "She has been through enough after what her father done to her. You look at her the way he did when she was a child." 

"I look at her with love!" I say. "I am not just using her. And you knew of her abuse?" I ask angry. 

"I learned a week ago. I may have been friends with the man but no one should ever touch children." He confess. "He was going to be fired and arrested."

I  saw (Name) leaning against the wall as she cried, seemingly to scared to get up. I looked back over at Chilton with a glare. "I heard of what you had said, that's disgusting." 

"Oh really? Well Clarice said you said something similar and she is in a relationship with another woman." He look like he swallowed a lemon. "I know (Name) told me what you said and who you threatened. And the promise you made to her." He pauses. "You won't get out. (Name) and Clarice might be damned to hell. But I am not letting you free. In fact, (Name) you are not aloud to come back here. You will never see Lecter again."

She looks up as she wiped her tears "thanks and... see you in hell as well. Chilton... carpool? Safer for the environment." she tried joking through her tears.

I was stunned... 'She thought she was free. 'She is mine... Mine. Mine! MINE!!!' They left and i was left alone to my plans. I will have (Name), for her saftey she better remember our deal.


	6. Transfer

(Hannibal's pov)

I looked at the glass only to see someone I did not expect to see... Agent Starling was walking to me and she wasn't happy.

"You stay the hell away from (Name)!" She says. 

"Why would I?" I ask. "She is mine." 

"She is not yours she does not belong to anyone she is her own women." Starling tells me. "You sent a letter to (Name) telling how she could catch buffalo bill. You are getting you damned transfer. But if you ever come to touch her. I will kill you."

"OH, she didn't speak of our deal I take it?" I smirked at her as I stared mockingly with knowledge.

"She told me. And she lied to you." She says smirking. "Oh and I lied to there is no transfer. You will rot in this cell. We will find buffalo bill. You will die here cold and alone. Knowing the women you want, the women you love will be sharing her bed with me. I bet that just burns you up doesn't it?" 

"Have fun trying to find him Agent Starling, because he plays mind games much like I do." I said as she looks at me. "You want to know more and I will give you information even without a transfer and I'll leave her alone." She rose a brow "And what do you want in return?"

Let me see her again and again." I tell her. "I won't touch her I won't try to attract her to me. I love her and I enjoy her company very much. Seeing her at least twice a month will do. I will also tell her every murder I have ever done." I pause I am sure families want to have closure I been doing this over three decades." 

"No." She says and leaves.

"You will change your mind. Buffalo Bill mind world just like mine but only more damaged." I call. 

I knew Dr. Chilton was listening. I knew he would make a deal. And I knew (Name) will be mine.

(Name's pov)

I don't know where Clarice was... did... she leave for work? I looked around confused when I felt someone hug me and by the way they hugged I knew it was clarice. "Hey Clarice, I missed you. Hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt."

Name) I got bad news." She tells. 

"Lecter got his transfer he is giving the name to the mother of the last victim." She says. 

"Good God!" I say. 

"That is not all. Jack, Dr. Chilton, and Hannibal want you to be a part of the transfer." She tells me. 

"No, I won't do it!" I shout. 

"They say if you do this. We can take any unit in the FBI." She says. 

I blink I could not say no. This was her dream taking it from her would be horrible. I nod and she hugs me. ""A-Alright..o-only for you Clarice." I said quietly as I shook slightly. The mother was the senetor of Tenasee...

-Time Skip- 

I walk into the hanger in which the her is waiting so is Dr. Lecter. I look at him as Clarice held my hand tightening around it. Clarice glared at Lecter than did something I did not expect but did not hate. She grabs me and kisses me passionately. I miss back with just as much passion. She then grabs my but and gives a firm squeeze I blush. We pull away for breath. I am panting at the effect of it.

"I-I..." I panted for more air "What... what was that for?" I clearly didn't not enjoy it. 'But why in front of everyone? Especially Lector.'

"Just to show you how much I love you. We do not have to keep it a secret." She tells me. "I love you (Name) (Last Name)!" She kisses me again with even more passion. I nearly feel myself Loosing my head to all this. We pulled away and she promised to pick me up when I come back. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I kept my calm facade up but I was more than angry that Clarice had the nerve to do that in front of me. Even more angry that I could smell the oxitocen that (Name) had mixed in with her normal scent. She walks over to me not meeting my eyes. She cannot avoid me for ever. She does not even greet me. She opens up a books and reads it as we are on the plaine. I look at her though I do not speak. I just simply stared at her. She starts to fidget in her seat and then she gives and agravaited sigh and puts her book away. 

"If you have something to say to me just say it!" She says.

I smirked as she couldn't see it behind the mask they put on so I wouldn't bite anyone. "I was wondering (Name), do you think you can save that girl in time?"

"I am not sure. There are many things we simply do not know about buffalo hill. You said he believes he is a transgender." She pauses. "I knew the minute you implied he want to change his gender he was not. I have a couple transgender friends. They simply are not like him. He makes me sick. I believe he is looking for the right women to take and have a botch surgery to change himself. He probably finds something wrong with the girls and kills them. So I don't know if she is alive. She could be dead for him Loosing his temper. It matters how well she can play along."

I look at her. "Do you feel scared for her?" 

She looked at me. "...I do, I fear for her... maybe because I am a woman and we tend to be maternal I don't know, maybe because of my friends or maybe because I'm a good person... what I do know is that I want her safe."

"I answer your questions Doctor now be honest." She adds. "What is really bugging you?" 

I stare at her for a second then speak. "What is bothering me in the fact that I still don't know much about you, tell me,how did you meet Clarice?"

Well we grew up in the same town. We were both five. I did not have much friends to shy at the time. Clarice saw me one day sitting alone on the playground. She ran over to me and just started talking to me. Saying we were going to best friends. We were inseparable for the next three years." She says smiling. "I guess when she saw me she knew we would be friends."

"Well I would say you two are friendly." I said as she blushed and looked down shyly. Probably about earlier. 

"I-I think it's pretty clear where Clarice st-stands in the relationship.." she said shyly. "Is that what's bothering you?" She asks finally looking me in the eye. "The kids. I could feel yours eyes on is burning into both of us. Even though you did not show it."

I looked at her and before I could get a word in she looked at me. "We're here, I can see the senetors car."

She quickly got off the plaine. She was obviously still afraid of me. Even though she is trying to hide it. I am wheeled down and over to the senator. (Name) walking beside me. Eyes to the ground.

"Hello I am the senetor, I was told you have information on the man who stole my daughter." I looked at her then at (Name) and then at Chilton and smirked.

"Yes, his name is Louis Friend." I say simply (Name) sighs in relief. "Did you breastfeed your daughter."

(Name) then looks up at me shocked then at the senetor, her eyes looking worried and shocked.

"Yes." The senator says. 

"Did it make your breast tender." I say. "A man who lost his leg says the nub still aches. I wonder where you will ache when your daughter is on the slab. But I wonder even more if (Name) here will breastfeed mine and her children." I say. 

(Name) gasps and cover her mouth. She looks away and at Chilton, looking like all she wanted to do was run, run to Clarice. "You son of a bitch!" One of the men said. 

"Take this monster, to Minnesota." The senator says. 

"Oh one more thing senator." I say. "Love your suit." 

-Small Time Skip-

I sat in a cage like cell though it was much better than the last cell. I sat down as I drew (Name) as I remembered every last detail. She is talking with the press I knew that they know by now. I was giving a paper. It said Hannibal the Cannibal gets his transfer and is in love. The world now knows that (Name) is mine. That cannot change. I hear her walk in. Her steps a little more hurried this time. I look up at her. 

"Hello, (Name)." I greet her. She looks angry, must of figured out what the papers are saying.

"Hello Dr. Lector." She spoke as she looked at me, she wasn't happy and I heard Clarice right behind her as I could hear her shoes and if (Name) was mad than Clarice was livid.

"You bastared." Clarice says. "Do you know what you have done?" 

"Clarice..." (Name) says. 

"No he has ruined your career." Clarice says.

"What?" 

"They are dropping you from the program when you get back!" Clarice shouts. "To top it off (Name) is getting death threats. No one will want to hire Hannibal the Cannibal person that he claims to love!"

I saw (Name's) eyes widen as blinked away tears. "Y-You're clowning...?" She asked hopefully but frowned as Clarice only looked at her "Y-You're not clowning..." She whimpered softly. "oh God... fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled out as she began to hyperventilate. "What am I supposed to do about that? I-I can't get another J-Job and, and C-Clarice you can't be the on-only one working! W-We earn less than the guys!"

"Shhh, shhh, (Name)." Clarice says. "You need to calm down repeat after me. 8 5 9 1 6 3 0 7 2." 

"8 5 9 1 6 3 0 7 2." (Name) says her breathing calming down. 

I knew what Clarice was trying to do. Counting numbers out or order you cannot have a panic attack. Your mind cannot count out of order and panic at the same. [It is true] 

"We will make it through this." Clarice says. "I will make everything right. I promise.

She looked at Clarice and it was like they forgot I was there as she hugged her tightly as she cried. "Jack is trying to make this right." Clarice tells her. "He blames himself for sending you to Hannibal if he did not. None of this would be happening."

She held onto her "I-It's not Jack's fault... none of us knew... we couldn't have known..." 

She turn to glare at me. "Was this your plan? You can't have me so you make sure to ruin my life?" She demands tears running down her cheeks.

I remained calm like always, it was not my plan. "No but I will tell you my plan if agent Starling will leave." I said as Clarice looked at me and glared as (Name) looked at her.

"...alright I'll be right outside the door." She said as she left.

Once she left I looked at (Name) "Come closer and I'll tell you." She looked at me, tears still running down her eyes as she walked over and as soon as she was close enough... I  grabbed her face and kissed her as her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream.

I plunged my tounge into her mouth tasting every bit of her. She was in shock. I had paid the guards to let me do this. They are not going to help her. It is an amazing kiss (Name) taste delicous. I could only at the moment imagine her eating human meat and then kiss her. Tasting the meat and her mix together. My pants tighten. I move a hand to her waist. Keeping the other in her hair. I pulled her close to me and grind my clothed erection into her body. She screams more and I devour her screams. I heared Clarice come back and scream at me. That is when the guards... 'spring' into action.

She struggled to get out of my grip and ran over to Clarice as she glared at me angrily as the Gaurds,acting, like they had no idea that would happen. She was shaken and hiding her face into Clarice chest. They left, Clarice saying they are done with this and me. I just went back to drawling (Name). Enjoying the taste of her in my mouth.


	7. Spying

(Hannibal pov)

I smiled as I drew (Name). I could still taste her lips on mine and it was the best thing I did I wish to hear her screams again but for a MUCH different reason~ She still has her hymen intact. I know I will have to punish her for lying to me though I will make it pleasurable for her. Seeing her in ecstasy from my touches. And then when I see in her eyes she will never escape my love. Even if she does try I'll find her, I would always find her no matter what she did to get me to leave her.

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV )

I am now working on a gay and trans bar. Luckily my friend offered me the job. I am happy to be working here too. I was always stressed out because of the work as FBI. Now I got a job that is fun I am happy. I haven't been this happy in awhile except with Clarice. I cut my toes to Hannibal Letter I did not even look him up in the news. I am glad he is out of my life. I smiled as I talked to one of the guys with his boyfriend. I smiled and laughed at the jokes they made. I really did like working here. I smiled as I saw clarice walk in and smile at me. 

"Hey (nickname)." She greets me kissing me over the bar counter. 

"Hey Clarice." I greet back then take her into another but more heated kiss. We made our and some girls booted and whistled I blush and grinned.

Clarice smirked at me as I blushed more and smirked back.

"So I got a night planned for us. Just you me and a bottle of champagne." She tells me. 

"So wonderful. I am about to get off." I tell her.

She smiled at me and kissed me again as I smiled back. I went into the back room and put to clarity as the girls smiled and whistled. "Ge t some!"

I laugh at this. Not only do I love my job but the people are great. Also I get played the same amount as the guys. I leave Clarice wraps her arm around my waste and holds me close as We walk to the car. 

-Time Skip to sexy times!-

[Warning Clarice and Reader sex scene ahead]

I am sitting on the bed with Clarice, her arm wrapped around my waist as we drank some champagne. It was moments like this I enjoyed, spending time with Clarice. We finished and she began kissing my neck. I lean it to the side and let her kiss, lick, suck, and bite it. I moaned she pushes me onto the bed and straddles me kissing me and tearing at my clothes. I kissed back with eagerness, she really could make me feel like I was melting. I whined as she had me undressed yet she was still fully clothed.

"No-Not fair Cla-Clarice..."

"What's not fair sexy~?" She says in a sultry voice. She is kissing down my chest playing with both of my nipples.

I blushed and moaned. "Th-that yo-you're still fully dre-dressed." I hated when she'd tease me like this.

"I like you like this." She said. "All needy for something and painfully aroused."

She takes and nipple into her mouth and starts to suck on it. I gasp and start to pull on the sheets. She always knew how to make me forgot what I was thinking. She leans back and takes of her clothes at an agonizingly slow pace. I leaned forward as soon as she finished and kissed her hard as I pressed up against her, I didn't even need to say anything as my body was telling her everything she needed to know.

She pushed me on the bed and I roll us over so I am straddling her waste. Our legs enter lock as I start grinding our vaginas as I suck at her nipples and play with the other. She moaned but wasn't happy about being on the bottom but it was cute to see her being the one looking up at me for once. She always loved to be on top. She was the more dominate one. My go with the flow and laid back nature letting her do that. She grabs into my nipples a twist lightly making me shudder. She smirked as she flipped us over. She used to always do that in training and who knew it would come to her advantage in these moments.

(Clarice's POV)

I am now on top of (Name) she pouts up at me. I flipped us over as we did when we trained. I use my training to my advantage. Espically when I want to be on top. I lower my mouth to her vagina and start to eat her out abusing her clit with my tounge. Her moans and pants were killing me as she wrapped her legs around my head as she grinded into my tongue. I knew she was close I did what she loved nibbling on her clit while I fingered fucked her. She was groaning and panting from that and soon came hard. I smirked as I kissed her, her cum was still on my tongue but she didn't care at all. As she kissed me with more passion than any guy did.

(Hannibal's POV)

I was seething as I watched Clarice difile MY (Name). I was angry with (Name) as well. She was enjoying Clarice touches when she should only enjoy mine and only be touched by me. I knew I could not just go in there and kill Clarice. She was probably under protection. But I can wait I am a patient man. I was aroused at seeing (Name) naked though. It was an intoxicating sight. And I will draw her like that so in. 

I hated how (Name) let her touch her so freely, how Clarice kissed my (Name) like she wasn't MINE! She is MINE! No one else Clarice will die and I will force to have (Name) watch as I carve her up. The fuck her by the corpse. Then I will carve up Clarice and we will eat her. Sure she may not like it but she'll eventually get used to it one way or another.


	8. Kidnapped

(1: little lamb in Lithuanian) 

(Clarice's pov)

I smiled happily as I pulled (Name) close to me, she really was perfect..I was still posses at what Hannibal had done to her still. She was sleeping in my arms. We had vigours sex last night. I am kind of glad she can't be a FBI agent. It was to dangerous for her. I felt more safe with her as a bartender. I was worried though about her, I always will be, we were a couple so of course I was worried.

She yawns and open her eyes blinking up at me. "Hiya." She says smiling at me.

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Morning." I said as I nuzzled her neck.

"Don't you have a case." She says sitting up.

"Yes I do." I tell her, kissing her. 

"I will make breakfast." She tells me.

I nodded and got ready and as I walked out I smiled as I saw her struggling to reach something and held down my laugh as even on the tips of her feet she couldn't reach. 

I slip up behind her and grab it for her. She looks at me and pouts. "I could have gotten it."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Mhmm." I said as I smiled.

She starts making breakfast and smiling as she hummed. She played the food and we start eating. She smiled at me. "But really... I'm sure I could have reached it."

I smiled as I sat down and read a book, I could relax as it was my off day. I read for a while until the door was open. I look up and smiled thinking it was Clarice. My face dropped and I drop the book it was Hannibal Lecter.

I was shocked, t-there was no way he could..."W-what are you doing here!?"

"I told you I would come for you." He tells me walking in a clossing the door. 

I shoot up and run up the stairs locking myself in the bedroom. I put a chair in front of it. Then start to tank open the window. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I glared as I quickly followed after her,I could smell her fear. I got to the door and chuckled dryly at the fact she had put a chair behind the door, like that would keep me away from her. I kick it in she was dropping from the window. I looked out to see her limping away. Going around the side of the house probably to her car. She won't get far I slashed the tires.

I smirked as I jumped down as she looked back as I grabbed her arm and held a cloth to her face. "Just sleep my ėriukas~" (1)

She struggles as much as she could then starts to go limp. I see her eyes flutter closed. She looks up at mine before she fell unconscious. I held her close to me, I wasn't going to let her get away again, no, she was mine and mine alone. I take her to the car I got. Placing her in the car. And buckling her up. I grabbed a needle with a drug that will keep her asleep. I couldn't have her wake up suddenly and freak out, it wasn't safe. I also needed to bring her somewhere safe where I can have her wake up where she is safe. Where I can get her to understand. Plus I have to punish her. Though she will enjoy it. But be confussed about it.

I drove to a house that I had rented until I found the perfect house for us in Italy. I lifted her out of the car and into the bedroom but she didn't let go of my neck as she held onto me tightly. She might be willing to accept me. But her body knows she belongs to me. I place her on the bed and tuck her in. She curls up. I walk downstairs to make sure there is no way for anyone to get in or out. I lock her in the room so she can't leave. She just needs time to adjust. I smiled at that, she would have to, no matter how much she may deny it her body proved that earlier as she held onto me tightly. She knew Clarice wasn't meant for her.

After I made sure the house was safe. I be grudgingly go out to get groceries. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV)

I woke up and groaned as my head pounded. The room I was in looked familiar... but there was some things missing... 

I shot up when I remember what happen. But I did not get far my body was sluggish and my head hurt. My mouth was also dry and tasted like I was chewing cotton. I looked around scared and went to the door but it was locked and there were no windows. I started to hyperventilate. Sitting on the bed and holding my knees to my chest. The door is unlocked and I look up to see Hannibal walk in. I shook my head in denial and try to stand up. My ankle throbs.

I fell down to the ground as I hissed in pain and held it tightly within my grasp. "O-ow..."

He gets to his knees and touches my ankle I goes and pull it away. 

He looked at me ad I looked back "I-It hurts.." I muttered. I wanted to run but I had remembered something, I told one of the fbi members and they said that if anyone was like him then to play along to gain their trust. 

"I know." He tells me. 

He picks me up bridal style. Holding me close and bringing me downstairs. I recognize that this is my house. One that I grew up in after mom died.

My eyes when as he smiled. "Recognize it ėriukas?" He said as I could only nod. 

I nod my head widen as he kissed my forehead. I blush and look away. He places me down on the couch. I try to get up but he pushes me right now gently. He goes and get things for my ankle.

I just needed to play along until Clarice gets home so that she knows I'm gone. He starts wrapping my ankle up in ace wrap it is swollen. He adjust me where I am. So I am now laying on the couch with my foot proped up and I've on it. He sits behind me and holds as I am in his lap. 

(Hannibal's POV)

She blushed a bit as I held her waist gently and laid my head in her shoulder. She squirmed a bit and I tighten my arms around her waist she stills and I inhaled her scent deeply. She still smells like Clarice and sex.

I didn't like that at all, she shouldn't have Clarice's scent on her, just her own and mine. I will let her rest then we can take a bath together. I can wash Clarice scent away. Then the first she comes in contact with Will be mine. And only mine.

"Just relax dear." I said as she seemed to hesitate before she let he body relax.

I take her hand into mine. I hold it close and let her body relax into mine. She allows me to hold her hand. She is just trying to fully accept us I can wait. 

(1: little lamb in Lithuanian)


	9. Pretend To Enjoy It

(Hannibal's pov)

(Timeskip)

I had gotten her up and carried her to the bathroom as I said I didn't want her alone. She agreed after a while and I waited for her to change as she called me in and blushed. She blushed as she got into the bath and I wasn't originally planning on it but I got undressed when she wasn't looking and got into the bath as well. I wrap my arms around her waist she jumps slightly and tries to get out of the tub. I pull her into my lap right next to crotch. She blushed a bright red as she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

I kiss her cheek. She blushes as I grab the soap and wash cloth. Start to wash her chest. 

She blushed as she looked at me "I-I can do that myself!" She said as I shook my head.

She pouts as I wash her vest paying close attention to her nipples. Her gripping my thighs. She was blushing red as she tried to avoid eye contact. I finish with her chest than start on her legs she blushes more as I get closer and closer to her crotch.

"S-Seriously... I-I can do that!" She said but I once again shook my head. 

"No" I stated simply as she whined for a while before giving in.

I run the cloth against her slot and clit. She jerked at the contact and bit her lip. 

I inwardly smirked at her reaction as she gripped onto me tightly as she was holding back from making any noise. I start kissing her neck as I rubbed it in harder. "You can make all the noise you want." I tell her. 

She shakes her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks. I didn't like that she held back as I bit her neck causing her to gasp which was slightly better as I wiped away her tears. Moan when you need to moan." I tell her. I'm seeing the cloth inside. She gasp at it. This pleased me slightly also it will clear the smell of Clarice out of her. She bit her lip but after a few minutes let out a moan which made me smirk. 

"See it is alright." I tell her. Turning her head to kiss her as she moaned for me.

I smiled at that as she kissed back and moaned into my mouth. She knew she was mine. Her mind is probably telling her no. But her body knows she is mine. I felt my cock start to harden against her ass. She blushed and looked at me embarrassed but she still didn't push me away. I was more hard as she started to squirm. I knew she was close to cumming she pulls away from and starts panting. It was erotic seeing her red face, naked yet body, and erect nipples. While she is trusting into my hand. 

I looked at her and smirked as I stopped as she whined. "Wh-why'd you stop Hanni~?" She panted.

She blushed and the nickname. I miss her head and finish cleaning her off. She moans in frustration. I the pick her up and bring her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed. She cover her body self consciously. I smirked at that, she was cute when she was self conscious and yet impatient and needy.

I get on top of her spreading her legs and pulling her arms above her head tiring them to the bed post. And tieing her legs to the end of the bed. Spread out eagle style.

She stares at me innocently with a blush on her face. "H-Hanni?"

"You have to be punished." I tell her. 

Her eyes widen and she whimpers afraid. 

(Name's) POV) 

I hated this. I hated him. I hate everything happening.

I looked at him as innocently as I could. "P-please... b-be gentle... please?" I asked softly.

"I changed my mind." He says suddenly. "I was going to take you without peperation. But now I will just carve my name into your back. A permanent reminder of me and our first time. When you lost your virginty." He tells me.

My eyes widened at that but I had no choice but to nod. I just hope he'd make it less painful now...

[Major Sex Scene Coming up!] 

He slowly started to inset his fingers which a covered in lube. I jerk at the feeling. It felt strange having them inside me. The washcloth at least blocked his fingers from touching me. It was much different from Clarice's tongue which was as far as we got. He knew I was a virgin. I just hope he will take the into consiteration and be gentel. Though part of me would rather have pain so I can not enjoy it. He starts thrusting all three fingers in and out of me searching for my g-spot. I pray he doesn't find it. 

I cried out though when he did find it, and when he realized he found it he kept thrusting in that spot. I had to pretend I like it that I want it. I swallow my tears and cries and pretend that it is Clarice fingers inside me. Closing my eyes thinking of her on top of me. I felt better when I thought of Clarice... not this monster. I moaned softly and whined when he removed his fingers. I am pretending it is Clarice teasing me. But the next part I can not pretend and I hated it. I knew part of this was marking me. And washing away Clarice's scent. He wants me covered in his. Damn his over active sense of smell.

(Hannibal's POV)

I looked down at her, she would soon smell like me and our love. She looked at me a bit worried. She was worried about pain. I would be as gentel as I can. Carving my name into her will be her punishment. But she will learn to love the scar that will be there. I live up my aching hard dock at place myself at her entrance she closes her eyes tight preparing herself.

I held her face in my hands. I would try to be gentle for the first while but I can't guarantee that I could control myself after that. I kiss her as I push in bit by bit. She tended and tried to kiss back. But when I broke down her virgin wall she screamed and started to thrash under me as much as she could. know it hurt, there was blood from in between her as she cried loudly. filled myself rest of the way and stopped. I let her catch her breath and adjust to my side. She cried and looked me in the eyes. Tears running down her face. She did not know how wonderful she felt wrapped around me. I miss her cheeks and lick up her tears slowly.

She cried more but eventually she got used to me as she tried to reach out for my hand but couldn't. I had to keep her tied down. It was part of her punishment. I began to move slowly at first. Than faster and harder. I found her g-spot and struck it. Her body arched off the bed and she moaned and screamed. I smirked when I felt her tighten around me more each tight I hit that spot.

She was panting and meeting my thrust as best as she could. Her body shook and I knew she was close to cumming. I knew that she knew she was mine, even if she wished to deny it.

"I want you to scream my name when you come." I tell her I'm between thrust. 

She nodded while moaning. I struck her g-spot to more times and she came.

"Hannibal!!!" She screams. 

I thrust in and out of her faster and cum as she milked my orgasam from me. I rode out my orgasm by thrusting one last time in her. She just may get pregnant. And if she did I'd be delighted that she was. She wasn't on anything to prevent pregnancy. 

I hold there for a moment a kiss her deeply. She states up at me shocked at what happen. I untie her wrist and ankles. I then pull her close to me. Kissing he once more. She kisses back shyly. I get up and get a scalpel she looks scared but does not move. I get her to sit in my lap as I began carving the H into her. She cried out as she dug her nails into her wrosts. I licked up the blood. And knew I could not hurt by doing my full name. So I did my initials. I finish the L quickly. She cried out more. I licked up the blood until they stopped bleeding. I then put the scalpel down and take her hands in mine. Her wrist are bleeding.

I licked up that blood as well as she cried "I-It hurts H-Hanni..."

"I know." I tell her. 

I slip out of bed going to get bandages and pain killers. I inject her with the pain killer. She whined a bit but I shushed her. I then started treating her back. It will scare beautifully. I wrap her wrist up and put an ace wrap back on her foot. I lay her on her side. Foot proped up. She starts to fall asleep. I get into bed with her and pull her close tucking her head under mine.

She seemed to hesitate before she cuddled into me. She fell asleep soon after I followed shortly after enjoying the smell of us mixed together.

[ME IN MY CO AUTHOR DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE OR ABUSE THIS WAS PURLY FICTION. EPICNESSQUEEN21 HAS EXPERIENCED RAPE. I DO NOT SUPPORT IT OR CONDONE IT. IF SOMEONE RAPES SOMEONE THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER!!!]


	10. Escape

(Name's pov)

I hissed as I felt immense pain in my back and began to cry, I couldn't remember too much of what happened but I do know that it hurt. All I know is I was raped. I sat up and looked around noticing a fresh pile of clothes and a note. I read the note. 

'Dearest (Name)

I thought last night was the most wonderful of my life. The first of many. I am sorry I am not there when you wake up. I have gone to get fresh meats. Be back in a couple of hours

Love your... Fiance Hannibal'

I glared at the note, I hated him! I fucking hated him! I then get an idea... if he's gone... I can leave. I run out the bedroom carefully as I did not even shower or grab shoes. I run out of the house and into the street. A car pulls by me and a man walks out asking if I need help.

I nodded as I recognized him, he was one of the police officers from before. I got in the car quickly. He asks me what happen. That is when i broke down crying. He saw the rope burn on my wrist and ankles. He said he was sorry and took me to the hospital. I called Clarice and told her that Hannibal kidnapped me. She hung up immediately but before I knew it she was there beside me. 

She kisses my face and held me close. I had gotten a rape kit done already and they took samples of everything. Scrapped and swabed my body. 

[I been through a rape kit and it's almost as bad as the rape itself.]

I hated everything they did, I held her close to me as I cried. She kissed me and told me she loves me and they would catch him. She climed into the bed with me and I wince as my top left back was moved. She looks to see a fresh bandage on my back. 

"H-He C-ca-carved into me." I tell her.

I saw her face go from shock to anger to sadness and she removed the bandages and looked at the wounds as she kissed them. I shudder slightly. They wound still sensitive to the touch. I smiled that she was making me feel better though. 

"I love you Clarice." I say.

She  smiled as well. "I love you too." 

We curl into eachother. She calls Jack and tells her what Hannibal did. He said he would send a team to protect her while she was in the hospital.

(Clarice's pov)

I was beyond pissed to hear what had happened to her, I looked down as she closed her eyes to get some sleep. I kiss her for head and tuck the top of her head under mine. I will protect her. She will never be hurt again. 

-Time Skip-

It is three months later. It has been a rough three months. I kiss her slightly swollen belly. She is pregnant. Pregnant with Hannibal's baby. No he is not the father he is just the sperm donner. We are going to be the mothers. She blushed but smiled at me as I smiled back. She is having a baby girl. She is happy though at first she thought I would leave her. She sits down and runs her belly. I am happy and I would never leave her.

I smiled as I kissed her mouth. "He is not the father, I can tell you he will not see you or the child ever." I said as she smiled. 

She kisses me and smiles. She loved me and I loved her. We will also love our little girl. She gets up and starts making breakfast. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, I didn't want to be away from her for too long. I am an FBI agent and I have been tracking Hannibal under Jack Crawford. She was so proud of me. She worked in the had but didn't drink there anymore. She also was careful of what she ate. I found it admiral that she was so worried about the child. If I had a say in the matter, and I do, I will make sure he NEVER sees his child.

I already got the papers set and am adopting our daughter. Becoming her second mother. I kissed her as she made pancakes and bacon. Staying away from eggs. We start eating then I get ready for work. 

Before I could leave I felt her grab my arm. "Hey... Be safe okay? And please... come home early tonight, it's hard doing all the work here by myself." She said as I nodded and left.

(Name's) POV) 

I smile at Clarice as she left. Then got into the backyard on the furniture to take some sun in. I slip of my shirt. Wearing a plain him in under it and laying Dow on the patio lounge. I closed my eyes and let my body relax as I placed a hand gently on my stomach. I knew I would love my daughter she would be beautiful it didn't matter who her father was. She is my and Clarice daughter. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I watched her as I smiled at what I saw. She still had the scar on her back and was now pregnant with my child too. I got her files hacked. To make sure she is eating right and taking care of our child. Our child is a girl. I knew she would be a perfect as her mother. I was of course angry that she left when I was out. It made me feel betrayed. Then I was patrayed a rapist as all the country got a hold of it. I wanted her to know that I wasn't a rapist but rather showing her that she was mine. She was just confused and upset. I shouldn't have left her without drugging her. She would have been safe then. 

I'm am gonna have to lie low for a while. Make it so we can move to Italy. Take her and our daughter. It will have to be roughly a year. Then I will take her and our daughter to Italy. To protect them. The thought of Clarice raising our child made my blood boil. She was not her child, she was (Name's) and ours, not hers. (Name) rubbed her belly smiling down at it. She kisses her belly and starts singing to the baby. It was a simple old Lullaby. Her voice was beautiful. 

I knew that she was going to be an amazing mother, not just to this one but to our other future children. I knew that she was going to be an amazing mother, not just to this one but to out other future children. I was a bit glad it was a girl right now. Not a boy. He may of looked like me and I would be afraid she would hate him. Since she is confussed right now. Before she gets pregnant next I would have to get her to understand, adjust, and accept. 

That way she wouldn't be scared, so she'd finally be mine and mine alone.


	11. Birth

(Name's pov)

(six months later)

I winced as i felt an odd pain in my stomach as I held it as Clarice ran over.

"Is it Time!" She asks. 

I nod my head as we got in the car. I groaned rubbing my belly. I knew my little girl wanted out and was ready. I felt like someone was stabbing me, I just hope everything would work out. We are driving when the car is hit from Clarice side. I scream and once the car stops I notice my head is bleeding. I see three men get out of the ambulance. Clarice is unconscious and I am picked up out of the car strapped down to a stretcher. Clarke is dragged and shoved in the trunk of a car. I cry as I feel my water break.

It felt like hell and the only way I could help calm myself was crying and taking deep breaths. I am loaded into the ambulance. Then we are off. There is a man telling me he was sorry. I wanted to scream at him. But I had to stay calm for my little girl. We made it to a new medical treatment center. So new it was not open yet. I was brought in then place in and handcuffed to a bed.

I looked at him worried as I began to  
Cry more as I felt another contraction. I have enough room to move a bit. Then I froze when Hannibal walked in. He was medical clothes. I cover my belly and try to pull as far away. I didn't want to see this monster... I didn't want him near me and MY daughter. He smiles at me and leans down kissing my lips lightly. I jerked away.

"S-stay away!" I said trying to hold down any cries of pain.

"You need to breath and calm down." He tells me. "It's best for our baby."

I glared but did as I was told, I didn't want my baby in danger. 

"Good." 

He kisses me again. Then pulls away to check if I am dilated enough. I cry as he touched me in a place he was never suppose to touch me. Not only did it hurt but it was because he was touching me. He rubbed my belly and told me I was not dilated enough. He then takes a seat next to me holding my hand. And staring at me. I glared at him, at least the pregnant excuse can work... I clenched my hand against his tightly to distract myself from the pain and to hurt him a bit.

He does not show a reaction. I glared at him. Touching my belly. I have to do what's best for my daughter. 

"W-what are you going to do to us?" I ask.

"I just want you and our daughter, we can be a happy family, I won't let anyone hurt you or our daughter."

I stared at him both scared and angry. "I-I don't think you'll be a good father."

"I will prove you wrong then." He tells me. "I was a very good care giver to my little sister. And I would never hurt children. Espically our own."

I looked to the side before crying out as I clutched his hands.

He kisses my forehead before checking again. He told me I was dilated enough and to push when I felt a contraction. I glared as I dug my nails into my own palm as I felt another contraction as I took a deep breath and pushed. We did this again and again. I cried pain. I had no drug and little support. I soon headed the cries of our daughter. I sighed in relief as I fell back to the bed. I felt the cold sweat on my forehead and on my body as I took heavy breaths in and out. I watched as he cut the cord and started cleaning the little baby girl. He wrapped her up in a baby blanket after putting a diaper on her. Then he handed her to me.

I weakly held out my arms as I couldn't even sit up with how painful it was. Though I was so tired as I passed out soon, the last thing I saw was Hannibal's smile.


	12. Chapter 12

This is complete and soon there will be a sequel. I will tell you when it is up!


End file.
